<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少年事 48 by balabala2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845172">少年事 48</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2'>balabala2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M-fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少年事 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 48</p><p>空旷的房间，只有一张孤零零的大床。<br/>纤细的青年被锁在床上，赤裸的身体泛着不正常的潮红，呜咽着把丝质床单蹭出一层一层的褶皱。<br/>修长的双腿交叠着互相磨蹭，试图抒解身后的酸痒。<br/>肖战挑起他的下巴，看着那张被情欲折磨的酡红的小脸，半长的头发湿漉漉地沾在脸上，冷清的眸半张着，潋滟着迷蒙的水光，艳红的唇上满是深深浅浅的牙印。<br/>“我不是说过不要咬嘴唇吗？”<br/>肖战怜爱地抚上柔软滚烫的唇瓣按压着，声音温柔惑人。<br/>“怎么总是不听话。”</p><p>青年无意识地含住他的手指舔弄，湿热的小舌卷着指尖，乖巧地用脸蹭他的手心。<br/>“你要是真有这么听话就好了。”</p><p>肖战解开他被反拷在床头的双手，细白的手腕被手铐磨得渗血。青年哼哼着往他怀里钻，摸上他已经抬头的欲望往自己腿间蹭，肖战抓住他的手腕将他甩到床上，捞起他的腰摆成趴跪的姿势，拉开细嫩的双脚，指尖勾了勾丘壑间已经湿润的部位。<br/>“湿成这样？”<br/>然后毫不怜惜地直接挺入。<br/>青年痛苦地睁大了眼睛，喉间挤出悲鸣，挣扎着转过头试图直起身去吻肖战唇下的小痣。肖战卡着他的脖子，将他的头按进枕头里。</p><p>“我们不需要这个。”</p><p> </p><p>身体还未适应撕裂的剧痛，身后已经大力的冲刺起来，每一下都狠狠地撞击着同一个部位，青年哭喊着向前爬，又被拖住窄腰拖回来，钉死在那根炙热的柱体上。</p><p>“你看，你很喜欢这样。”<br/>肖战捞起他已经挺立的柱体，摸到前端的莹润又甩到一边，敏感的前端蹭在床单上，濡湿了一小片。<br/>他的腰上有两个圆形的伤疤，前后对应着，肖战握住他的腰时，恰好能将那两块粉红的疤痕压在指尖。<br/>这是他背叛的铁证。<br/>也是自己溺爱的惩罚。<br/>肖战的动作愈发粗暴起来。</p><p>察觉到肠道收缩时，肖战眼疾手快地掐住他即将喷发的欲望。<br/>青年绝望地张大了眼睛，双腿难耐地蹬着，塌下的细腰颤抖着，喉间溢出带着哭腔的哀求。<br/>“求你……”<br/>肖战松开了手，青年尖叫着射出晶莹，浑身抖个不停。<br/>肖战神色复杂地看着沉浸在高潮余韵中的青年。</p><p> </p><p>药力的作用使青年很快又嘤咛着，抬高下身去蹭肖战的下体。<br/>肖战看着他徒劳地用泥泞的湿软在自己胯下磨蹭，无助又急切地哭着喘息。<br/>“真是永远都学不乖，想要为什么不说？”<br/>“求你……”<br/>“求我什么？”<br/>“求你进来……”<br/>一个用力，青年的哭声瞬间变了调，带了几分甜腻的满足。<br/>“你醒着要能这么听话就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博吃力地张开眼睛，麻木地盯着白色的天花板。<br/>他不知道自己被埋葬在这片白色里多久了。<br/>肖战今天没有给他用药，难得的清醒。<br/>尝试着活动一下胳膊，手也没有被拷在床头，他依然保持着被拷起的姿势一动不动。</p><p>他曾经动过一次，还穿上了叠在床头的衣服，然后那次，他就被按在镜子前，裤子勾在脚踝，制服褪下肩头半挂在手臂上，肖战拉高他的腿，让他看镜子中自己光裸的下身怎样吞入他的硕大，最后捏着他的下巴，逼他看戴着大檐帽的自己，在国徽下一脸淫乱，眼泪和口水蹭满脸都是亮晶晶的。<br/>肖战凑到他耳边，温柔地说:“真该让你那些朋友都看看你这幅样子。”<br/>他的挺翘还被捏在手里，他只能绝望地摇着头呜咽着，讨好地去吻肖战，肖战把他的脸按在镜子上。<br/>“王一博，接吻这样的事，我们不配。”</p><p>这个淫靡的荒诞的牢笼。<br/>王一博转过头看枕边的警服，盯着帽檐上的国徽，一定不能再把它弄脏了。</p><p>现实总是不能如愿。<br/>他双腿被折在胸前，帽子扣在脸上，他在一片黑暗中抱着自己的腿，身体有节奏的肉体拍击声颤抖着。帽子把呻吟声都压回肚子里，肖战拿开帽子，撬开他紧咬着下唇的牙齿。<br/>“你总是这么不听话。”<br/>手指夹着他的舌头搅动着，涎水顺着嘴角流下来，沾湿了放在枕头上的帽檐。<br/>“你看，你又把国徽弄脏了。”</p><p>也许现在已经到了夏天吧。<br/>王一博从床上站起身，腿虚软得险些支撑不了身体，没有清理的身体有液体顺着动作流下来，满腿都是脏兮兮的黏腻。</p><p>赤裸着走到镜子前，看着自己已经盖住耳朵的头发，缓缓眨了眨眼睛。<br/>应该到夏天了吧。</p><p>不知道坚果怎么样了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>